


Dauntlessly divergent

by Lucyferina77



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyferina77/pseuds/Lucyferina77
Summary: Tris is the same age of Tobias and Eric. They go through initiation together and feelings get mixed in. Tobias would be the perfect choice, but the heart wants what it wants. Who will she choose?
Relationships: Eric & Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton & Tris Prior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: don’t own the divergent series. 
> 
> Tris is the same age of Tobias and Eric. They go through initiation together and feelings get mixed in. Tobias would be the perfect choice, but the heart wants what it wants. Divergents aren’t yet hunted that much.

“Wherever you go, go with all your heart.”  
Confucius

Dauntlessly divergent

1.

Beatrice woke up with her mind made up, she was going to choose Dauntless. She had admired the freedom of that faction all her life, and now she could be part of it. 

She knew that she was risking a bit by choosing them, Tori during the aptitude’s test had been very honest with her, divergents were not welcome anywhere. However, Beatrice wanted her freedom more than anything, so Tori had inserted manually a Dauntless’ result, and told her that if she chose to go there she had to speak with Amar, the training instructor, about her divergence and she would pass initiation undetected. Apparently there was an underground group of divergents helping each other, and Beatrice now had at least a name and a person to trust in Dauntless.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door of her room, her mother was calling her. It was time for breakfast, and then they were going to the choosing ceremony.

Caleb, her brother, was still too young for the ceremony. At least her parents were going to still have a child at home after her defection. While Tobias Eton, her best friend was coming along with her. She was wondering which faction he would choose, she was sure that he wasn’t going to stay in Abnegation either because of his father. 

Marcus Eaton was a monster, who beat Tobias regularity, but because of his leader position he was untouchable, and so the abuse had gone on uninterrupted for years. The Priors had shielded him as much as they could, but it had never been enough. Her broody and closed off friends had grown up in hell, and she knew he would be happy anywhere but in their faction.

Beatrice hoped that Tobias would choose Dauntless as well, but she didn’t know if he was cut for that faction. She wished they would stay together so that they could have each other during initiation, but she wasn’t going to find out until later in the day.

After breakfast, the Priors and the two Eatons walked together towards the Hub, everyone was silent, all deep in thoughts. She glanced at Tobias and she noticed he was looking at her, she smiled and he blushed and looked down. She shook her head, her faction was so strict about physical contact and socialisation, finally she was leaving all that behind.

When everyone arrived and they were seated, Marcus stood up and went in front of the five bowls where all the children would choose their factions.

Beatrice was shocked and elated when Tobias chose without hesitation the Dauntless’ bowl. Marcus’ face was scary, but fortunately Tobias would never see it again. When her turn arrived she stood up and walked toward the bowls. It was finally time to be free. She cut her hand and spilled her blood in the Dauntless’ bowl. 

She turned to the Dauntless faction and walked there, the happiness on Tobias’ face was priceless. She sat near him, and bravely placed her hand on his, his eyes widened, but then she saw a strange spark in them, he turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

They were brave and they were Dauntless. 

At the end of the ceremony, they followed the Dauntless faction to the train. Tobias kept her hand in his, and together they ran and jumped on the train. The adrenaline made her feel weightless and free. In the carriage with her she noticed three Erudites transfers, three Candors and one Amity. 

One of the Erudites was handsome, tall and buff, Beatrice couldn’t really keep her eyes off him. He looked up, and their eyes met, a shiver went down her back. His eyes were grey and dark, his smirk spoke of his superior attitude. “Two Stiffs in Dauntless, we will see how long you two last.”

Tobias stiffened next to her, but then he stayed silent. She sighed, Abnegation’s values had been beaten into him too much. She looked at the smirking boy, and she replied. “We will really see... Nose.”

His eyebrow shot up, and she saw him appraising her, she looked at him fiercely. All her life she had gone unnoticed and she had to swallow down a retort every single time someone had insulted her, but it ended here and now.  
He shook his head and chuckled, then turned his head back to his other two friends and ignored her.

Beatrice sat in the carriage and pulled Tobias down with her. He looked at her and whispered. “If you keep antagonising him, he will pick on you even more.”

She bit her lip. “Toby, we aren’t in Abnegation anymore. Here, if you don’t stand up to the bullies they will walk all over you. And I don’t mean literally. I will not bow to anyone, let alone a Nose.”

Tobias shrugged his head, she looked at him for a moment, and then she placed her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, and then she felt him exhale. Beatrice had hated the distance that they had to keep from each other, and she craved the comfort of someone’s touch. She knew it was difficult for Tobias, but she hoped he would not reject her. “We will get through initiation Toby, and we will kick asses.”

He smiled at her, and nodded. “We will try.”

She smiled back, and then she felt a shiver going down her back. She looked up and she saw the handsome Nose glancing at her. In that moment, she knew that there was something between them, only time would tell where it would go.

The train was passing next to a roof when she saw everyone start jumping out of the train. Tobias looked at her with wide eyes. She took his hand. “Together?”  
He nodded and they jumped. They fell on the ground but they were on the roof, they had made it.

A Dauntless man called them closer, he was standing proudly on the edge of the building. “My name is Max, and I’m one of the five leaders of this faction, if you want to join us the only way in, it’s from here.”

Someone asked what there was at the end of it. Max smirked. “You will have to jump and see for yourself.” Max’s voice boomed. “Who is going to jump first?”

Beatrice wanted to make an impression, she wanted to prove to the handsome Nose that she meant business. “Me.” She said confidently and started walking towards Max. He jumped down from the edge, and she took his place.

She turned her eyes on the other initiates until she met the amused eyes of the Nose, who quite loudly said. “Never imagined a Stiff as the first jumper.” 

She winked at him, seeing his shocked expression, then she turned her head and jumped down without making a sound. 

Beatrice Prior wasn’t going to bow down to anyone, she was Dauntless and she would show it to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris starts her training in Dauntless

2.

Beatrice, now officially Tris, was the first jumper. Apparently in Dauntless it was a big deal, and all eyes were on her when she entered the cafeteria after the tour of the compound. Tobias was silently at her side, she knew that he would stick to her like glue, he never liked being with a lot of people, and they both weren’t used to the rancorous way of living of their new faction.

She sighed when she noticed that he was looking down, she hated that Abnegation trait, and she pinched his side. He looked up startled. “Chin up Toby, here you need to always be aware of your surroundings. It’s a dangerous place to be distracted.”

He sighed. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” She asked.

“Being so Dauntless, I mean … we come from a faction that stomped down everything selfish since birth. But it seems you already belong here, like the past sixteen years didn’t matter to you.” He said, looking agitated.

She bit her lip nervously. “I’ve never fitted in our faction, you have no idea how difficult it had been for me there. I’m free now, and I want to be brave. My past will only help me to be strong in the face of adversity. I will retain only the pure values of our faction of origin, but I want to be 100% Dauntless.” 

They sat at a table with the tree Candor transfers, they had introduced themselves as Kyle, Sam and Elise. They seemed nice and they decided to try and be friendly with each other. The Amity didn’t jump from the train and the tree Erudites, now known as Eric, the handsome Nose, Luke and Lilly had decided to ignore everyone.

Tris sighed, now she knew the handsome Nose name. Eric, the boy with eyes that cut deep, and made her want to prove to him that she was born to be Dauntless. She knew that she was scrawny and undernourished, but she would give even her last breath to pass initiation. 

At the end of the meal, Amar, their instructor, brought them to the dorm. Tris was shocked when he told them that boys and girls would share the dorm and the showers. However, when she saw Toby’s horrified expression, she steeled herself and showed no reaction.

Tris knew that she needed to be strong for both of them, he needed time to feel the freedom of a life without being beaten for the silliest stupid things. In that moment Tris wanted to kill Marcus, then she took a deep breath and walked to a bed. She patted the one next to hers, and Tobias sat there. She turned in time to see that Eric claimed the bed on her other side.

She glared at him, and he watched her with his annoying smirk waiting for her to say something. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks, one thing was to taunt him back, but the idea to share a sleeping place with him, for him to be the last and first person she would see every day, it was unsettling.

She turned her head away and she saw Eric shrugging his shoulders and laying down on the bed.

Amat cleared his throat. “Tris and Tobias, please come with me. I will see everyone else tomorrow morning at eight in the training room.”

Tris and Tobias followed Amar, she realised that they were going towards the infirmary. She almost jumped when Tobias took her hand, then she squeezed it, and they followed silently their instructor. 

When they arrived they were ushered into a room. Amar looked seriously at them. “Your former faction is well known for almost starving its people, your unhealthy physical form will not be overlooked here. We will give you vitamins to take every morning and evening, plus I will personally draw a diet to improve your body fat. Erudites created a serum to develop muscles faster, you will take a shot of the strengthening serum once every two days and by the end of the first week you will be up to par with the other initiates. You will keep this routine up for three weeks, I want both of you to be strong and brave.”

Tris was elated at Amar’s words. She was so happy that she almost cried, Tobias was nodding next to her, but as usual he didn’t speak. She nudged him, and he looked at Amar. “Isn’t it unfair to only help us?” He finally whispered.

Amar’s eyes softened. “Tobias, the other initiates are already advantaged. Don’t worry about it. Try to behave less Abnegation and more Dauntless. Regarding this behaviour, I want a word with both of you. Here there are no cameras, it’s safe to speak.” He took three chairs, and they all sat watching each other. 

Amar went on. “Both of your aptitude results were manually inserted by Tori. You both being divergent doesn’t help your initiation at all. During phase one nobody will notice, but I will have to train you personally in advance for phase two or you will be found out. Which results did you get? I need to know what I have to work with.”

Tris looked shocked at Tobias, he was divergent too. Relief coursed her veins then, she was different, but she didn’t have to hide it from her best friend.

“Abnegation and Dauntless.” Tobias said.

She took a deep breath. “Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless.” 

Amar’s eyes zeroed on her. “Three factions? Fuck, this never happened before. I will need to work with you even more Tris. Please try not to show your intelligence too much, the Erudite transfers can smell a smart person from afar.”

Tris nodded, she was already wary of Eric, and she was sure he would never speak as a friend to her. Still, it stung not to be able to to be totally herself, but she understood the importance to stay under the radar.

After being given the vitamins, the diet and the shot, Tobias and Tris walked back to the dorm.

He stopped before entering the dorm, she stopped with him. “Tris, I’m happy that you are here. I’m happy that you are like me.”

She smiled at him, and on a whim she hugged him. He stiffened, and then after a moment that seemed eternal he hugged her back. His mouth was close to her ear when he whispered. “I will be at your side, and I will do my utmost best to support you the way you support me.”

They then looked at each other, Tris could see a fire in his eyes that had never been there before. She nodded at him and then they entered their dorm. 

Eric was already in his bed and when their eyes met, she stopped for a moment. She bit her lip, and she saw his eyes on her mouth. She felt the heath of her cheeks, and felt the anger of his brass behaviour. How could he be that good to push all her wrong buttons.? She felt like he could smell her weaknesses, and she still didn’t have a clue about what made him thick. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she walked quickly to her bed, Tobias followed her and lied on his bed.

The lights went off after a few minutes, but Tris could feel both Tobias and Eric’s eyes on her. She wasn’t sure what to feel, and for whom. She knew she didn’t need feelings getting in her way of her training, and she would try to suppress everything until she passed initiation. 

“Night Bea.” Whispered Tobias.

“Night Toby.” She whispered back.

“Night Stiff.” Eric taunted next to her.

She glared in the dark, and then she sneered. “Night Nose.”

His chuckling didn’t help her relax. Because his voice did things to her body that she didn’t like one bit. She wondered why she had to be attracted to someone like Eric, but at the moment she didn’t have an answer. Only time would tell if it was something permanent or if any of his obnoxious taunting would turn her feelings into hate.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training

3.

Tris opened her eyes and she met Eric’s intense ones, she was still half asleep, but she could see that he was awake, and he had probably been watching her sleeping for a while. She bit her lip, and turned her back on him, she was determined that his intimidating tactics weren’t going to distract her from her final goal. 

Eric was an Erudite, he knew psychology, and he knew how to prey on weak people. She didn’t know much about him, but she was sure that he was ambitious and he wanted to be first, he was going to do anything for that to happen. Tris was going to give him a run for his money.

Her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Tobias, her best friend. She had felt him whimpering in his sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes gave away that the first night hadn’t been good for him. She sighed and stood up, very slowly she sat on his bed, and smiling passed a hand through his hair. “Wake up sleepy head.”

He opened his eyes, and smiled back. “Morning Bea.”

She heard a growl, looking up she saw Eric watching her hand still on Tobias’s face. She blushed, and took her hand away, then she stood up. “Let’s go to eat breakfast, I’m starving.” 

She noticed Tobias frowning at Eric, and Eric glaring right back. She pinched her nose, the day had just started and it was already going down the drain.

Her black clothes were on the bed, she eyed them warily. Changing in a room full of people wasn’t something she wanted to do, but she didn’t want anyone thinking that it was one of her weaknesses to be exploited. She sighed and bravely took off her night shirt, and pulled on the black training one. Then she took off her pajama bottoms and put on her black training trousers. She released the breath she was holding and she glanced at Eric, he wasn’t looking at her, but she swore that it looked like he was slightly blushing. 

She shrugged her shoulders, and with Tobias she left for breakfast. She could already feel the Strengthening serum working, but she knew she needed to train and to eat healthily in order to be strong.

After breakfast the transfers met in the training room, Amar told them that in the morning they were going to use guns, and in the afternoon they would start learning how to fight. 

Amar showed them how to disassemble a gun, and then how to put it together again. He repeated the movements a few times step by step, just to give anyone the chance to see how it worked. Her Erudite side had memorised the movements the first time, but she watched attentively to make sure to have all the procedure correct. Then everyone was given a gun, she was as usual between Tobias and Eric. 

She frowned, how was it possible that she was always between them? She glared at Eric, and he raised his eyebrow. Tris didn’t know that she could hate eyebrows, until she met the annoying Nose boy.

Amar told them to start, and she moved quickly to disarm and rearm the gun. When she finished she noticed that only her and Eric had completed the task quickly. Tobias was right behind them, just a little bit slower.

Eric eyed her with a calculating stare, she knew he was wondering how she had done it so quickly. He was from an Erudite background, and she wasn’t. She needed to be careful, but at the same time she couldn’t let him win without a fight.

After everyone had managed to complete the task, they moved to shoot on the target. Tris listened carefully to Amar’s explanation and took her time before shooting. Everyone but her was already shooting for a while, she had felt the weight of the gun, she had watched how to aim. She breathed and then fired the gun, it wasn’t the center but the second ring. She took aim again and she got the center, she went on to empty the cartridge. 

Tris felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw that it was Amar smiling at her. “Good job Tris, you’re a natural. Good job Eric, you’re good too.” 

She blushed not used to compliments, but inside she was glowing. She looked at Eric and he was looking back at her with an unreadable expression. She glanced at his target and it was almost as good as hers. Almost, but not good enough. She needed to be careful with him, but she knew that while she could excell with the guns, he would crush her like a bug on a fight.

“I’m keeping my eyes on you Stiff.” He growled and then left for lunch.

She turned to see Tobias’ frowning. “What’s up Toby?” She asked.

“I don’t like the way Eric looks at you. I think he likes you.” He said looking somber and somewhat angry.

“Toby, he doesn’t like me. He is just very ambitious, and I’m on his path to glory.” She told him, but at the same time her heart was beating wildly. Could it be possible that Eric was pulled towards her the same way she was to him?

“Whatever… he will have to pass over my dead body to get you.” He spat, and then he took her hand and pulled her with him to the cafeteria.

Tris let him lead her to lunch, but she was worried. Tobias seemed to think that he could call dibs on her, but she had always treated him like a brother, she didn’t think that she had given him any signal that they were anything but friends.

In that moment she wondered about his feelings for her, and she had to think carefully about hers for him. Tobias was a good friend, and perhaps a better choice than Eric. She sighed because her heart was stubborn and her Erudite side was intrigued by the smart boy with the grey eyes. But her focus must remain on passing initiation, she resolved to address her feelings for Tobias if or when he would say something to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris finds out how Eric feels about her

4.

After lunch, they were going back to the training room. Tris and Tobias were talking quietly between each other when she felt someone squeeze himself between them and putting an arm around her shoulders.

She stiffened until she realised that it was Eric, she felt goosebumps all over her body and tried to move away, but his grip was too strong. “How is my favourite Stiff doing? You ate quite a lot today, afraid you will never have another meal here?” He was smirking at her, she didn’t understand what game he was playing.

Tobias turned and tried to pry her away from him. “Get your hands off her, you aren’t worth licking her boots.” He growled.

Eric laughed, she and Tobias were still too weak to be able to fight physically with him. “You should come back in a year or two, Eaton. You’re a scrawny chit. Now, why don’t you scurry along while I speak to Tris.” He replied.

Tris felt her heart miss a beat, hearing her name from his lips had unsettled her greatly. She looked at him with a blush, and then she glanced at Tobias. He was risking a severe beating. “Please Toby, just go. We will arrive in a minute.”

Tobias hesitated a moment. “If you hurt her, I will kill you.” He spat before leaving them alone. Tris was shocked, watching Tobias she knew he really meant it. The quiet boy had never hurt a fly, and now because of her, he was trying to intimidate another person.

Eric chose that moment to clear his throat. She turned to look at him, realising she was in his arms. Her eyes were at his neck level and she felt his hand on her chin pulling her head up. She looked into his dark grey eyes, she gulped not knowing what to say. “You’re an anomaly Stiff. I’m warning you now that I’m watching you. I can’t figure you out yet, but mark my words… I eventually will.”

She was looking at him, knowing that she had to tread carefully with him. She bit her lip and his eyes darkened. One of his fingers freed her lower lip from her teeth and then traveled down her neck. She visibly trembled and she felt him taking a deep breath. He then pushed her away. “I will break this hold you have over me.” He snarled, and then walked away.

She slid down and sat on the floor. She had never felt this way about anyone, and apparently he was as involved as she was. She took a big breath, he was trying to fight his attraction to her and she was grateful because she didn’t think she would be able to reject him if he ever tried to kiss her. It was unfortunate that the first time she had a crush, it had to be with someone like Eric. There was nothing she could do, but try to avoid him at all costs.

When she arrived at the training room she ran towards Tobias, and stood at his side. He looked at her. “Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Tris shook her head. “I’m ok.” She whispered.

Amar arrived a minute later and started speaking. “This week I will teach you how to fight and how to defend yourself. We will work on endurance and to strengthen muscles. Next week we will start the fights. I want everyone to work hard and to be ready. Half of your points will be earned in fights, try to do your best. You’re eight, so divide into four couples and I will show you the movements.”

Tris and Tobias turned to each other and smiled. She didn’t turn to see with whom Eric would be training, she didn’t want to be more involved than she already was. Deep down she understood that he was just a sixteen years boy trying to find his place in the world like her, plus she didn’t know anything from his past. She was curious, but she didn’t think he would ever confide in her.

Amar showed them how to fight, and everyone concentrated and practised for an hour. Then Amar took them to the gym and planned for every initiate a circuit, everyone had to strengthen different parts of their body. Only she and Tobias had to strengthen everything. She took to the gym like she took to anything else, with the will to work hard and to make it.

Apparently Tobias was of the same mind because she saw him work as hard as her. She took a moment to drink some water, and she asked. “Is everything ok Toby?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I will train so much that no one will ever call me again scrawny. I will be able to protect you and myself Bea. Just watch me, I will be the best and kick that Nose ass next time. I will kick him where it hurts the most, his pride.” 

Tris felt a twinge in her heart, Tobias had felt powerless all his life and now that he was here he wasn’t taking anything lying down anymore. Eric’s taunting had just given him the kick to start behaving like a real Dauntless.

Her eyes moved away from Tobias and soon they found Eric, he was doing weights and she could see his bulging muscles. She gulped once, the sight of him made her feel butterflies in her stomach. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned and met her eyes. She turned away from him, hopefully he would keep his distance from now on.

Unfortunately her smart mind suggested that he wasn’t able to stay clear from her as much as she wasn’t from him.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The week that followed that first day was uneventful regarding her and Eric interaction. She would wake to find him watching her, but as soon as she met his eyes, he would just stand up and leave. The few times she was awake before him, she would watch him sleep, thinking how handsome he was and how deceiving looks were. He was ruthless and worked as hard as she and Tobias, plus he used his sarcasm to cut everyone deep. She had seen how two out of the tree Candors had been reduced to tears from his remarks.

Tris wondered what she liked about him, she thought a lot about the reason why he was so annoyingly difficult. She had started to observe him as much as he was studying her, and sometimes she could see through his tough act. She knew he had some insecurities of his own, and many times when he pointed out someone weakness he was spot on. No one realised that it benefited them knowing what they had to work on to be better, everyone was improving because he was pissing them off.

Eric didn’t speak to her, but she felt his eyes on her body often. She knew he was noticing that she was gaining some muscles and by the end of the week she was up to par with some of the other initiates. Tobias was even better than her, he was a bit taller and he ate even more than her. He had gained some muscles, and she noticed that it was starting to bother Eric.

Tobias that week had been always at her side, he was attentive and kind. His eyes were always on her and when they met Eric, he was watching him with a distaste that was difficult not to notice. Eric glared right back at him, she was sure part of him was jealous. She didn’t like Lily either, the Erudite girl was always at Eric’s side and he seemed to be smiling often in her company. She wished she was the one making him smile.

Tris that week thought hard about what she wanted and she had come to the conclusion that she was better off with Tobias. The boy was nice and kind, he always listened to her rants and was helping her improve physically. She decided that if Tobias would ask her out she would accept, after all she really couldn’t fathom how she and Eric could have worked out.

Sunday was the first free day they had since arriving in the compound and Tris had decided to get a tattoo. She arrived at the tattoo parlour in time to meet with Tori and she sat on the chair to have her first ever tattoo done.

The girls chatted a lot and then Tori asked her. “So Tris, has anyone caught your eyes?” 

Tris blushed and nodded, then she frowned. “Tori, can I ask you something? Have you ever liked someone that you know wasn’t going to be good for you?”

“Do you like Eric by any chance?” Tori said seriously. “Because the way you rant and complain about him is intense.”

Tris bit her lip. “He is insufferable, he is sarcastic and smart and annoying and then… when our eyes meet… I don’t know, something happens and I’m not sure if I want to kill or kiss him.”

Tori chuckled. “Tris, you’re only sixteen, it’s natural to feel everything amplified. I think that you should kiss him and see if that kiss gets him out of your system. If it doesn’t… then i really think that you should try to get to know him better because you’ve proven to yourself that you really like him.”

“Then, there is Tobias. He’s so confusing as well, I mean he is handsome and kind and he’s always at my side. Is it possible that I underestimated my feelings for him because I take him too much for granted?” She whispered.

Tori shrugged her shoulders. “If you have some doubts about your feelings for Tobias then you should just give yourself more time, wait until you finish the training and then try to untangle your feelings for the two boys.”

Tris silently agreed with her. She was in no hurry, and a lot could change until the end of initiation. She thanked Tori when the tattoo was done, and she started to go back to the dorm. She wanted to get changed, and go to the gym where Tobias was waiting for her. 

While she was passing through the Pit she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. The tingle alerted her that it was Eric, how her body recognised his touch was a mystery to her, she just knew that it reacted with the tingling only with him. She glared at his hand, not wanting to meet his eyes. He chuckled, and that sound as usual slid down her back and made her feel hot. “What do you want Eric, I’m busy.” She spat.

He smirked, but didn’t let her wrist go. “Come with me, Tris.”

When he said her name, she looked up shocked, and when her eyes met his she knew she had lost her battle. She tried to refuse, but the words didn’t get out. He started pulling her with him, and she followed. She was frowning, but she wasn’t complaining.

He took her on the roof, they were alone watching the city bustling with activities. Eric realised that he was still holding her wrist, and let it go hastily. He then put his hand in his pockets.

Tris was watching him for signs of foul play, but she couldn’t detect anything threatening about him. She sighed and sat on the edge of the roof, he hesitated a moment and then sat next to her.

They remained in silence for a while, Tris was enjoying his presence that for once wasn’t threatening. She knew deep down that eventually one of them had to concede and admit the undeniable chemistry between them. However, she knew she was stubborn and she didn’t have any hope that he was anything less than her.

Tris glanced at him, and she saw that he was watching the city. A frown was marring his face. Eric was fighting his demons, and she let him stew in his thoughts. He finally looked at her, he opened his mouth and then he shook his head. He stood up abruptly and left her there.

She stayed on the roof some more time, why was it so difficult for him to be nice? She had been there, willing to listen to him, and as usual he had disappointed her. When was she going to give up the hope that he would tell her that he liked her? Tris was angry with herself, she had been weak when she had decided to follow him on the roof. Her resolve to stay away from him cemented in her mind, she would show him that she wasn’t at his beck and call.

When she reached the gym Tobias was doing push ups, she stopped at the door admiring his now lean but muscular body. Tris wasn’t stupid and she had eyes, lot of girls had started to check him out. Unfortunately for them Tobias had eyes only for her. She didn’t know if it pleased her or not.

Tobias choose that moment to look up and a smile bloomed on his face. “You finally made it, Bea. Come in and train with me. I get bored without your continuous chattering.”

She frowned. “I do not continuously chatter Tobias.” She told him and then she run to where he was and started tickling. The two friends started rolling on the floor, laughing and goofing around.

A drawl stopped them. “And here I thought that it was a gym and not a bedroom. I’m impressed that two Stiffs would be exhibitionists.” 

Tris stiffened and looked up, of all the people who could catch her being silly it had to be Eric. She was still angry with him about the roof stunt. “At least these two Stiffs get some action.” She spat.

Eric eyes hardened, if looks could kill she would be dead right now. He growled and took a step towards her, but Tobias moved in front of her.

The two boys were facing each other and the difference between them wasn’t as noticeable as it had been. 

“I think you should leave Tris alone, I mean it Eric.” Tobias said menacingly.

Eric smirked. “I will leave her alone when hell will freeze over, Stiff.”

“We will see about that, Nose. I’m getting in good shape and when the fights will start it will be my pleasure to show where your place is.... Under my shoes.” Tobias spat.

Eric chuckled. “I guess we will have to wait and see, Stiff.” He then took a step back and went to train away from them.

Tris noticed that Tobias was still vibrating with suppressed anger, slowly she turned him towards her and hugged him. He visibly relaxed and pulled her closer. “I will take care of you Bea, I swear.” He then kissed the crown of her hair.

She didn’t know what to say to his statement, she wanted so much to be the girl that Tobias wanted but at the same time a fire was burning inside her heart, and someone else’s hands on her were the ones she craved. She let him go and pulled him with her to keep training, her jumbled feelings would have to remain like that for a while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Tris opened her eyes and met Eric’s ones, she was expecting for him to leave quickly instead he remained there watching her. She really wanted to turn her back on him, but his eyes were her downfall, she was mesmerised by them. They watched each other for a while, neither of them willing to break the staring contest, it was the only time of the day where they were really free to be themselves, and perhaps to show to the other how they really felt.

A hand on her shoulder startled, she turned and she met Tobias’ smiling face. “Rise and shine Bea. Ready for breakfast?” 

She nodded and stood up, after a week and with her new body she wasn’t that shy anymore. She quickly changed into training clothes and followed Tobias towards the cafeteria. She had to admit that Amar’s diet and the vitamins had done a lot of good to both of them and they probably had a chance to win a fight today. Hopefully Amar would not have her or Toby fighting against Eric or Sam, they probably needed some more training before facing the two stronger initiates.

After breakfast they all gathered in the training room, and watched the board where the names for the fights were written. She apprehensively watched it, and then she took a relieved breath.

Sam - Eric  
Kyle - Tobias  
Tris - Lilly  
Elise - Luke

The fighters were evenly matched, everyone had a chance to win. 

Sam and Eric were the first to go on the mat, Tris was assessing them both, they were the two stronger fighters, but she was secretly rooting for Eric. Tobias next to her whispered. “I hope Sam swipes the floor with him.” She nodded, but she kept her eyes on the fighters.

Amar’s voice was very clear. “You fight until one of you cannot stand anymore. When one is down there is no need to go for the kill. Am I clear?”

Sam and Eric nodded, then the fight started. They were both a sight to watch, fighting, kicking, punching. They were both getting some good shot towards the other, but Eric was definitely better and when Sam fell with the last punch, Amar called the end of the fight and the points went to Eric.

Kyle and Tobias were next, they both fought with strength and bravery. However it was obvious that Kyle was still a little more stronger than Tobias. When Kyle kicked him in the gut, Tobias fell and Amar called the end of the fight. Kyle then helped Tobias off the mat and took him in the infirmary.

Tris and Lilly were next, she was happy to fight the Erudite girl. She disliked her because she could spend all the time she wanted with Eric. The fight started and they were both fighting to win. Tris took a lot of kicks and punches but at the end she managed to punch the other girl on the nose and that was the end of the fight.

Amar nodded his approval at her. “Sam take Lilly to the infirmary.”

The final fight was Elise and Luke, and Luke won easily. 

Amar dismissed them for the day, the next morning they were going for knives throwing and then the fight would resume.

Tris slowly limped out of the training room, she was falling down feeling a bit lightheaded when someone steadied her. “Easy there Tris, you took a severe beating today.” Eric's voice grumbled next to her. “Let’s get you back at the dorm, a hot shower and some rest will do you good.”

Eric kept his hand on her arm, and they walked together and alone towards the dorm. When they entered he let her arm go, she walked to the bed and she wanted to get a change of clothes and go shower, but it was hard for her to kneel under the bed. She heard a growl and after a moment Eric opened the drawer under her bed and took out a change of clothes for her. She blushed, but she wasn’t able to utter a single word.

She took the clothes he was handing her, and walked slowly towards the showers. When she reached them she realised that she wasn’t able to put her arms up, and groaned. She heard a sigh behind her, she turned to meet Eric’s amused eyes. “Here let me help you take that t-shirt off.”

She glared at him, but she walked closer to him. He slowly placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and slightly touched her skin. Tris felt a blush rising on her cheeks, her heart was beating wildly and she was scared that he could hear it. She looked up to see Eric’s troubled eyes. He wasn’t speaking either, and he took her shirt off. She was now in her bra and shorts.

Their eyes met, and she saw a spark of something playful in his look. “Shall I help you with your bra as well?”

Tris’ mouth was refusing to work, she was looking at him with wide eyes, and he was smirking. Eric definitely knew the effect he had on her, his chuckle brought her out of her musings. “Take a shower Tris, I will get some painkillers and food for us.” He then turned abruptly, and let her there to stare after him. 

She shook her head, and willed her heart to stop beating wildly, nobody was there and she took her time to take a shower. When she got out she was still in her bra, her T-shirt was in her hands. Eric was sitting with two plates and two bottles of water on his bed. She walked towards him and handed him the shirt. His eyes were dark and his mouth was curled into a smirk. He helped her get the shirt on, and then he drawled. “I must admit it’s the first time I put clothes on a girl rather than taking them off.”

She huffed, and then sat on his bed, she noticed the painkillers and she gulped them down with the water. “You really should work on your attitude, Eric.” 

He laughed and raised his eyebrow. “Really? I thought I was being nice here… Tris.”

“Then you should rethink what nice means.” She told him.

They ate in silence and when they finished, he stood up and walked towards the shower. Tris watched him, then took a deep breath and said. “Thank you.”

He stopped and turned his head, he smiled and nodded. 

In that moment Tobias entered into the dorm, and Eric’s eyes hardened again. He left without more words.

Tobias walked towards her. “Bea what are you doing on Eric’s bed?”

She looked at him and smiled. “Nothing Toby, I just sat a moment because I was feeling lightheaded.” She lied.

Tobias helped her up and then placed her on her bed. “Here, take a rest. I will watch over you.” She thanked him and then when her head touched her pillow she fell quickly asleep.”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The following day, Amar taught them how to throw knives. Surprisingly or not, Eric, Tris and Tobias were the best ones. They were earning points for their skills and despite Tobias’ lost fight, he was fourth in the ranking behind Kyle. 

It has been a surprise to realise that Eric was first and Tris second. They had looked at each other and he had nodded his approval to her. Something important had shifted between them after the previous day’s bonding, their glances had been more intense, and her heart was fluttering every time he looked at her.

Tobias was growing even more protective of her, never leaving her side. She was starting to become restless. Finally after lunch she snapped at him when he stood up to follow her. “Tobias, may I go to the bathroom without your company?” 

Elise sniggered, and Tobias blushed, nodded and sat down again. Tris left the cafeteria without really needing the restroom, she just wanted to be alone for a little bit. 

She felt his presence before seeing him, he accosted her and started walking at her pace. Her feet took her to the roof where she sat in the exact same spot of their previous meeting. He sat next to her, in silence as usual.

Tris wanted to ask so many questions, but she couldn’t really speak when he took her hand and intertwined it with his. She looked at their joined hands, and as usual her body started to tingle. 

They stayed in silence watching their joined hands, and after a while Tris dared placing her head on his shoulder. He didn’t push her away and sighed. “If someone had told me before coming here that I would ever be on a roof with you… I would have laughed myself to death.”

Tris smiled, she wasn’t offended by his words. Actually she agreed wholeheartedly, a Stiff and a Nose in Dauntless, being whatever they were, was unheard of. She wondered if an Abnegation and an Erudite had ever dated at all. “You’re one of the most infuriating guy I know, I hate your eyebrows.” She told him.

Eric laughed, and then pulled up their hands and kissed hers softly. “And you’re the most puzzling girl I’ve ever known.”

“You aren't playing games with me, are you?” She asked, watching him carefully.

He shook his head. “I wish I was, but no I’m not. Don’t expect me to be nice when we aren’t alone. I don’t play by anyone's rules, but my own. Plus don’t ask me to be friendly with the other Stiff.”

She nodded. “I think we should keep this, whatever it is, between us until the end of initiation.”

“I agree.” He replied. “You should go now, before Tobias starts hunting for you. I will find you around the compound when you manage to free yourself from him.”

She reluctantly let his hand go, she stood up and before she lost her courage she kissed his cheek. She ran away then, she was grinning while she ran back to the dorm. She didn’t know what she had with Eric, but they were on track for a relationship, at least she hoped that they were.

In the afternoon the fights resumed, Tris, Eric and Tobias won their fights and were now on the lead. Tobias was very happy to have won his fight, and Tris basked in his happiness, there hadn’t been many instances when he had something to celebrate.

Amar reminded them that the next day it was visiting day, and that the training would resume the next day. Then he dismissed them.

Tobias’ happiness had evaporated, only thinking that Marcus might come to visit the next day made her uneasy, she couldn’t even imagine how he was feeling.

“I won’t go to the Pit, Bea.” He stated resolutely. “You’ll find me in the gym after you greet your parents.”

Tris felt very happrensive. “What if nobody comes for me?” She whispered.

Tobias surprisingly placed his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. “Your parents love you, they’ll be there. And if they don’t come, then you just join me earlier in the gym.”

Tris felt uneasy being so close to Tobias, now that she and Eric were on the same page about their relationship, she didn’t want to cross any line with Tobias. She faked having to tie her laces, and shrugged his arm away. When she stood up, she noticed that Eric had seen her move, and he winked at her. She winked back, and then followed Tobias to dinner.

That night in bed, she was falling asleep when she felt a hand on hers, the tingle alerted her that it was Eric. It was too dark to see though, she felt his mouth near her ear. “Scoot over.” He whispered.

Tris thought she was going to have a heart attack, what did he want to do? She moved a little, and left him space to lie next to her. He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. “Now, this is a great way to sleep. Isn’t it?”

Tris relaxed, and burrowed herself closer. He chuckled then. “Good night Stiff.”

“Night Nose.” She replied, and then placed her head on his chest. Sleep overtook her suddenly and quickly.

When she woke up she was alone in her bed, Eric was smart and he had probably moved to his bed before the light went on in the morning. She met his eyes and smiled softly, he smiled back and blew her a kiss. She blushed, and turned to see Tobias’ empty bed, she frowned.

“He left fifteen minutes ago, he looked agitated.” Eric said.

She sighed. “I’m nervous too, who knows if my parents will come to visit me. Perhaps they are disappointed in my choice of faction.”

Eric looked agitated too. “My father is second in command in Erudite, he is Jeanine’s right hand beside being her brother. I think he was expecting me to follow in his footsteps. I’m sure if he comes, he will definitely berate me for my choice. My IQ was quite high, and I could have aspired for Erudite’s leadership.”

Tris liked that he was telling her about his life, it meant he really was committed to their relationship. She wondered if he might be divergent too. “My father is in Abnegation leadership, he thought that Dauntless were reckless, selfish and brutal people. Why did you leave your faction?” She asked him curiously. 

Eric passed a hand through his hair. “Honestly? Two reasons, firstly I didn’t want to be stuck in a lab for the whole day, and secondly because I want to create my own path. I’ll get to the top of this faction without favouritism. What about you?”

She laughed. “I’m not good at being selfless, every time someone was teasing me or my brother, I wanted to kick them and show them that they should respect me. I was tired of being transparent.”

They were alone in the dorm, he took her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly and loved every second of it. Eric kissed her head. “I don’t think you could ever be transparent, you’ve a light shining in your eyes that cannot go unnoticed.”

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. “You aren’t bad when you work on your attitude.” She said teasingly.

He laughed. “Only with you Tris, only with you…”

They stayed in each other arms a little longer, then they went for breakfast, separating before entering the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

After breakfast all the initiates but Tobias walked to the Pit, there was a sea of blue and white. Tris was watching until she felt Eric next to her. “Your parents are over there.” He told her pointing to the farthest corner.

She looked at him, and smiled. “Thank you, have you seen your parents?”

Eric shook his head. “I received a letter from an Erudite coming here to see his sister. I guess my father is still too angry, I will read it later.”

“Come with me then.” She whispered.

He was watching her carefully. “You don’t mind?”

She shook her head. “I want them to meet you.” She whispered blushing.

“Because?” He said, raising his eyebrow.

She straightened his eyebrow down. “Because…” she replied.

He grinned, shrugged his shoulders, and followed her towards her family. 

Tris saw her smiling parents and her brother, she wanted so much to hug them, but it wasn’t the Abnegation way, and so she stopped in front of them. “Mom, dad, Caleb. How are you? I'm so happy that you came to see me. I’ve missed you so much!” She said and then she added, “I just want you to meet my… ehm… Eric.” She blushed even more.

Eric smiled charmingly. “I’m very happy to meet you. Tris is doing amazingly, she will make Dauntless for sure. You’ve raised an amazing daughter.”

Her mother smiled. “Thank you, it’s very reassuring to know she is doing well. Are you Dauntless-born?”

Eric tensed a bit, Tris knew that it was tricky to reveal his background to her parents. “I’m former Erudite.” She admired his bravery, but after all he was Dauntless.

Andrew Prior cocked his head on one side, her father was a good judge of character and she wondered what he was thinking. “You remind me of someone.”

“My father is Jacob Matthews.” Eric said grimacing, he knew that between the two factions there was no love lost.

Andrew narrowed his eyes, but remained polite. “And you are a friend of my daughter?”

Tris chose that moment to take Eric’s hand, she pulled her head up, and faced her parents bravely. “Something more.”

Eric looked at her, and nodded. “Something more.” He repeated.

Her father nodded, and her mother smiled. Natalie looked at their joined hands and smiled. “I’m happy that she isn’t alone here, and that she’s starting a new life with people that care about her. How is Tobias doing?”

Tris relaxed, her parents had accepted Eric’s presence in her life or at least they weren’t totally against it. “He is doing well, he likes it here. Now he’s training at the gym, he didn’t want to be here, but he send his greetings to you.”

They talked a little more, Tris told them about training and Eric spoke about Dauntless’ politics. Andrew looked impressed with him and Tris was proud that Eric was being charming and kind with her parents. She was impressed with his good behaviour. After an hour her parents bid them goodbye, they had to go and feed the factionless, but they told them that next year during visiting day they would be welcome in their house. Tris was happy that they had included Eric in the invitation.

Eric and Tris then went to their place on the roof. He smiled at her. “Wow, that was scarier than jumping in a hole from a roof.”

Tris laughed. “You did well, I’m impressed with you. You actually know how to be nice.”

“I've never met a girl’s parents before, you’re very demanding Prior.” Eric joked, and before she could reply he pulled her into his arms. She looked up to see his intense eyes looking down at her, then she felt his lips on hers. Tris had never been kissed before, but as far as kisses went, she thought she couldn’t have asked for more or better. 

She knew that Eric was more experienced than her, and she was ok with it. There wasn’t anything worse than two inexperienced people trying to move the relationship along. At least Eric knew what to do, and that reassured her.

“Now, before I overstep my welcome to your body, I would suggest for you to go and see how the other Stiff is doing . I don’t like the way he’s always all over you, but you’ve been friends for ages. I’m going to read my father’s letter, and then I’m going to get a piercing.” He told her.

She bit her lip, she wanted to stay with him, but at the same time she wanted to go to check on Toby. “I think I will tell Toby about us, so that we set a boundary to our relationship.” Eric nodded, agreeing with her about telling Tobias about them, and then she asked. “Are you sure you don’t want me to be here when you read your letter? Where will you place your piercing?”

Eric smiled. “No thank you, and on my eyebrow, to enhance it. I know you secretly love my eyebrow, you’re just not ready to admit it.”

She laughed. “Nope, I don’t like it one bit. I will be at the gym, if you need me.” She hugged him once more, and then left him to deal with his father’s letter. She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset about it. Before leaving the roof she turned to look at him, and daringly said. “I might not love your eyebrow, but I won’t mind if you sleep in my bed again tonight.”

Eric looked surprised, then smirked. “Admit it Prior, you only want me as a human heater.”

She laughed. “Something like that Matthews.” She joked, and then she went to check on Tobias. 

She thought that Eric was someone out of her comfort zone, and that she liked him because she had to strive to be more daring and brave. She liked that he respected her more serious background, and that he wasn’t pushing for something physical that she knew she wasn’t yet ready for. The bottom line was that she trusted him, she hoped he wouldn’t ever disappoint her.

She found Tobias sprawled on the mat in the training room, it was obvious that he had exhausted himself. “He wasn’t there.” She told him and he nodded. Then he patted the place next to him, Tris would have gone happily before Eric, but now she was wary of being too close to Tobias.

“Toby, there is something that we should talk about.” She said. She didn’t want to lose his friendship, but she didn’t want to ruin her relationship with Eric either. “I like someone and he likes me back. I want to be your friend, but I can’t be as close to you as I used to be.”

Tobias’ eyes darkened dangerously, and he stood up. “You like Eric? Because I see the way you look at each other. I was hoping I was mistaken. Why Bea? Why him and not… me.” He asked, looking defeated and angry.

“Toby, I love you. You’re my best friend, but I’m not in love with you. I fell for him. It’s… something I’ve never felt before, my skin tingles when he touches me and he’s actually nice when he wants to be.” She told him. “I want to be your friend, and I hope you’ll respect my choice.”

Tobias shook his head. “He will disappoint you, and hurt you. However, I will be your friend and I will be at your side and when he will ruin everything, I’ll pick up the pieces of your heart.”

Tris placed her hands in her pockets. She hoped that Tobias wasn’t right, but when you decided to trust someone there were no guarantees that it was going to work out. “I’m not asking for you two to be friends, just civil to each other.”

“I’m sure I can manage, we‘ll see about him.” He said angrily. “Now I’m going for a shower. I’ll see you later.” Tobias stomped, out and she let him go. She knew it was a hard pill to swallow, and he needed time to come to terms with her relationship with Eric.


	9. 9

9.  
When she got back to the dorm, Tobias was already in bed and turned on the other side. She looked at him and sighed. An arm around her shoulders made her jump, she turned and met Eric’s eyes. She noticed that he had indeed pierced his eyebrow, very carefully she passed her hand on his new dermal. He was looking at her intently, and she blushed under his stare.

“Hi.” She whispered. He smirked and without hesitation stole a kiss from her lips. Her blush deepened and she placed her head on his shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

“Your friend is angry.” He said.

She nodded. “I told him about us, and he wasn’t happy.”

“He will have to deal with it, I’ve got no intentions of letting you go.” He told her.

Those words made her feel warm, and gave her some hope that they could actually be together, that Eric wasn’t going to screw up.

“What did he say?” He enquired.

Tris debated about whether telling him or not about her fight with Tobias. “Something about you not going to be reliable, and that he would pick up the pieces of my broken heart.”

Eric’s eyes hardened. “He would like that, wouldn’t he? He will have to wait a very long time then. I’ve got no intentions of screwing this up. I’ve honestly never been in a relationship, but I’m willing to try.”

“Why me? You must have met a lot of girls.” She asked. She was curious to know.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Besides the obvious chemistry between us, I would say that you are smart, brave and honest. All qualities that are hard to find, you don’t lie and you don’t try to look what you’re not.”

Tris thought about his opinion of her, and she liked what he said. If she had to be honest she was still wondering, beside the obvious chemistry between them, what she liked about him. Perhaps he was very different from the other boys she had met, he was witty, smart and honest, even if his honesty sometimes was not welcomed or asked for. She smiled at him, and went back in his arms. She felt safe there. “Time to go to sleep, cannot wait to see what we’re doing tomorrow.”

They went to bed separately, but as soon as the light went off, he hopped into her bed, and held her close. 

Tris was sleeping soundly and warmly, until the light went on, and Amar started shouting that they had to get up and prepare for a night of fun. Tris turned her head towards Tobias and she noticed his glare. He had obviously seen Eric sleeping in her bed. She blushed, and moved quickly to get fully clothed.

In five minutes everyone was ready, and they followed Amar to the train tracks. Amar explained to them the rules of Capture the flags. The other captain was George Wo, and Tris identified him as Tori’s brother.

They started dividing the teams, she and Eric were picked by Amar while Tobias by George. Tris noticed that her best friend had not met her eyes since he discovered that Eric was sleeping in her bed. She felt really sad about their fallout, and somehow guilty because she knew that Tobias really disliked Eric. 

The game started and she decided to concentrate on it, their team was the first to get off the train and everyone started to offer ideas of how to proceed in order to win the game. Tris bit her lip and then decided to offer hers. She suggested to divide in three groups, one keeping the flag, one going on the offensive and the last one only for retrieving the flag.

Silence followed her idea, and she noticed Eric looking at her speculatively. Amar broke the silence. “What do you think, shall we follow Tris’ idea?” Everyone nodded enthusiastically and they quickly divided the team in three groups. Tris was tasked to retrieve the flag and Eric to cover for her, he had the best aim between all the others.

While going to get the flag, She noticed Eric looking at her oddly. “What?” She whispered.

He replied quietly. “Your plan, you had a very Erudite’s approach to the game, just wondering what you got on your aptitude test.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Abnegation.”

Eric laughed. “Yeah, sure. Not in a million years I can see you getting Abnegation. You’re too brave and too smart for that.”

“Thank you, but so are you. What did you get in your aptitude test?” She replied.

He looked serious. “I was taught how to cheat the system. I believe it would have been inconclusive.”

She bit her lip, he was trusting her with something big. He was divergent just like her. But another thought entered her mind. Before trusting him she needed to know. “Who taught you?”

“We will talk later about it. Now let’s concentrate on the game.” He said, and then the game evolved quickly.

At the end they won the game, and everyone congratulated Tris for her sound plan. 

Eric passed his arm around her shoulders while they were walking back to the train tracks. They were a little behind everyone else. “My father taught me. Because there are talks about divergents’ hunt. Jeanine Matthew is quite ambitious and dangerous, obviously my family is quite close to her and that helped me to pass undetected. We will see how it goes with the simulations, there I’m less confident.”

Tris knew now that she could trust him. “My result was manually inserted, it may have been Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless.”

“Damn! You’re even in more danger than me. You need to be careful Tris.” He whispered. “Don’t trust anyone.”

She nodded, before telling him about Amar she wanted to ask for the instructor’s consensus. She knew that Erudites were frowned upon by all the other factions both for their ambition and feel of superiority.


End file.
